Keeper Of The Sphere
Keeper Of The Sphere is the name of a main quest of Chapter III in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in an Ancient Forest near the Dome. Story Emperor tells the trio what has happened. He says that Kibo saved him from a monster. It was the monster that destroyed the rig. That was the last time the Emperor had the Sphere. It is currently at the Sphere Temple, the only place that can hold its forces. June then demands an explanation about how this all began. Emperor answers that he was the keeper of the Sphere, and he used it sometimes. Bolo helped him in overcoming the side effects by creating the Void room. Emperor has spent some time releasing from the Sphere inside the Void room like he was in Sphere Temple. Suddenly, they are attacked by a Judge, the first clan of Heralds and counterbalance to any authority. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Judge before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Judge *Faction: Heralds *Weapon: Fate's End (Iaido Katana) *Armor: Final Judgement *Helm: Crescent Visor *Ranged Weapon: Crimson Death (Kunai) Move and Perks *'Kenjutsu' A sequence of 2 (+1+1) attacks with Iaido Katana. *'Critical Mass ' A chance of penetrating the player's block with basic attack. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Shadow Remedy ' 15% health recovers on entering shadow form. This perk may be activated only once per round. *'Transfusion ' Shadow abilities recover health equal to 30% of the damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Windmill' Judge levitates forward and telekinetically spins the katana directly in front of Judge, like a windmill. *'Blast ' Judge slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range splash of damaging Shadow energy around Judge. *'Eruption' Judge raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below the player. *'Leap ' Judge charges up and throws a kunai at the player, using it as a medium for teleportation. If the kunai hits the player, Judge teleports and kicks the player. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery keeper of the sphere (1).jpg keeper of the sphere (2).jpg keeper of the sphere (3).jpg keeper of the sphere (4).jpg keeper of the sphere (5).jpg keeper of the sphere (6).jpg keeper of the sphere (7).jpg keeper of the sphere (8).jpg keeper of the sphere (9).jpg keeper of the sphere (10).jpg keeper of the sphere (11).jpg keeper of the sphere (12).jpg keeper of the sphere (13).jpg keeper of the sphere (14).jpg keeper of the sphere (15).jpg|If player loses keeper of the sphere (16).jpg keeper of the sphere (17).jpg keeper of the sphere (18).jpg keeper of the sphere (19).jpg keeper of the sphere (20).jpg|If player wins keeper of the sphere (21).jpg keeper of the sphere (22).jpg keeper of the sphere (23).jpg keeper of the sphere (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Heralds